A scary way for a wish can come true
by I hate whenu tell me
Summary: when a new girl from new york moves to the monster infested city what happens? what secretes are spilt?is there going to be another ranger? will there be anger between two people and love in the air?to find out you have to read!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's_ .gif _note :_ _this_ _is_ _my_ _first_ _fanfic_ _so_ I _want_ _to_ _tell_ _you_ I _am_ _not_ a _jemily_ _girl_ _I'm_ a _memily_ _fan_ _but_ I _will_ _do_ _jemily story's here and there and a little Kevin and Mia._

_Disclaim_ _:I do not own power ranger super samurai even though I want to __. Hope you enjoy _

Chapter 1: moving

HEY, Cherry here, this is my journal and I'm, telling you my life. I live in New York Brooklyn moving to paranormal city. I heard there were monsters in the city mom, dad they don't think so . So today I did my research and was watching the power rangers on the news fight he monsters I have to admit they are pretty cool, my big secret now is I really want to be one, I know I cant be one but you can hope. I will never say this stuff out loud I'm cool at school. If you don't know I'm 11 turning 12 tomorrow I know not a big deal but in my school it was to bad I'm moving …

"Cherry come on we have to go." I heard my mom say. "Coming mom." I said as I went out the door and into the car. "Mom where is the house at." I asked. "It is isolated in the forest near the city nice and privet." She answered. "And boring." I muttered.

{MOVING}

"MIKE! Give me my towel" Emily screamed and giggled it was after training. "You have to catch me!" mike screamed back. At this moment mentor Ji came out. " Rangers meet me in the common room we will be having a meeting." Mentor screamed. "What about?" Mike asked. "You will find out in just a moment "Mentor said.

As the ranger family gathered they sat curiously of what mentor Ji wanted to talk about. "Rangers there is a family moving here in the forest" they listened in confusion on why they were being told this, while Jayden already knew this and already knew why Ji was telling them this. Mentor saw the quizzical looks and went on "there are a lot of Nilhokes in the forest and we need to take precaution." They all now understood and nodded their heads.

{MOVING}

After a long drive they were finally at the new house. They were now unpacking and Cherry got tired so told her mom she will be in the city looking around.

_I hope you guys like it so far (wink wink something's about to happen). I will be writing more ASAP can read and review please I take in request and criticism can some one tell me how to spell Nihloke thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided to download this on the same day so here you go!

Disclaim: read the last chapter

{MOVING}

I was walking in the forest I'm trying to find the city then a café. So, i'm walking and see a house I walk through the gates and ring the doorbell. Soon I see what looks like a team. They were wearing some kind of uniform one with green outlining another with yellow one with red and one blue and the last one pink. I'm not sure about the Spanish one. "Hey, I'm cherry I just moved here and I wonder if you can point me towards the city."

They said hey and pointed west I said thanks and left. Well that is disrespectful. I walk into the city and find a café. I found a seat and took out my journal out.

{MOVING}

_Rewind Emilys pov_

We were finishing up the meeting when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other then went to open the door. We looked at the girl she was wearing a white tank top a black jean jacket and black pants with black hair a little bellow her shoulders. The girl looked at us but she looked at us as if we were crazy. I looked at my self then every one else maybe because were in our training cloths and we ALL answered the door.

"Hey, I'm cherry and I just moved here and I wonder if you can point me towards the city." The girl known as cherry said. I said hey and pointed west

"Thanks" she said and left. We all walked back in and sat down we didn't know what to say then the alarm went off.

{MOVING}

_Cherry pov_

I was writing when I heard screaming. I got up and ran towards it to see, I'm not walking into the screaming people too much work, yea I'm kind of lazy. I see this ugly monster I mean I wanted to through up looking at it.

"Hey nighlok" I hear some one say I turn around and see the power rangers. The nighlok says nothing he just goes towards the yellow getting her off guard he hits her on the stomach she goes back in to a building she's out cold "Emily" they scream the nighlok in a blink of an eye knocked everyone off their feet. The nighlok went towards the fallen red ranger he was having trouble getting up. I had to do something before its to late I jumped up and ran towards him.

{MOVING}

Jayden pov

I was waiting for the hit when…

Cherry pov

I picked reds sword up and stopped the attack and pushed the monster away.

"Look here a stupid girl trying to be the hero" it said. "I'm not trying to be the hero I am a hero, learn." I said. When it said that I got pissed. " And who you calling stupid, you dirty piece of shit." After that he tried to hit me I kicked him in the stomach and he fell then he started cracking "I'm drying up. I'll see you again"


End file.
